


Winchester's Monster

by fangirlingtodeath513, heylittleangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Inspired by Frankenstein, Light Angst, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mary is Dean's niece, promptus exchangarama, scientist!Dean, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Being a scientist always took too much time away from Dean, which would keep him away from his family, and he would sometimes use that fact as an excuse (shamefully, but he did). He always had amazing stories to tell his niece and grandsons when he had time with them, and, telling what he hopes will be the last one, makes him happier than ever, especially because he's hoping he'll finally be free to just be with his family and use all of his time with them after it.





	Winchester's Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, Gii here with something new we got over on WoD Discord: the Promptus Exchangarama. I shall explain it briefly: we got paired, randomly, with someone on the server, and we had to write the first half of our prompt (mine being 'Frankenstein') and then the second half of our partner's prompt after they were finished. It was a blast working with Courtney (again, haha) and I had a great time with her as usual.  
You can read her story [ HERE ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224981) and you definitely should, because it is _amazing_.  
Anyways, I hope y'all like it and let us know what you think of it!

Dean is sitting on his rocking chair, staring at the ceiling, hearing the soft grunts of the monster in the room below him. Even though he knows he’s the only one who can hear the noise, it doesn’t scare him—the monster there is his own creation and it won’t hurt anyone. For now, at least, and as long as Dean keeps his earlier promise. 

There’s a knock on the door, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. “Come in,” he murmurs as he adjusts his posture on the chair. 

A young girl opens the door, sticking her head inside with a smile on her face. “You wanted to see me, Uncle?”

Dean smiles softly, nodding. “Yes, Mary, I do. Come on in, sit here with me for a while.”

She enters the room and closes the door softly, knowing loud noises have a tendency of making her uncle nervous. She takes off her coat, putting it on the hatstand, along with her bag. She also takes her shoes off and walks to the sofa next to her uncle’s chair and sits on it, crossing her legs and staring at him with a worried expression, brows furrowed. “You seem nervous. Is everything okay, Uncle Dean?”

“Of course, sweetie. Everything’s fine. I just wanted to see you and tell you a story. I think you’ll like it.”

She smiles and takes a notepad and a pen from her pocket. “I will, I love your stories. They make me look good to my English teacher.”

Dean smiles sadly. “I’m glad to hear it.” He takes a deep breath, looking at his niece ready to write everything he’ll say. “Ready?” She nods happily. “Okay, well, once there was a scientist who was obsessed with the idea of creating a living thing from something inanimate because he was sure that was possible. So he spent most of his life studying in different places, with different people, learning from those who came before him and tried to do the same thing. He believed that, if he could find a way to create a thing like that, it could help him find the elixir of life and give people a way to live forever, which was one of the things he wanted most. 

“After years of study and experiments, he thought he had finally found a way to create such a thing but, in reality, he didn’t because the creature never woke up. He tried and tried again to use the method he thought it would work but he didn’t succeed in any of his tries.” Dean stops, closing his eyes and thinking how he felt at the time—extremely disappointed and wanting nothing more than just give up on his dream, on his life’s work and go back to his family and the love of his life, not wanting to worry about any of his experiments anymore. The girl stops her writing for a few seconds, staring at her uncle and waiting for him to keep going. 

He opens his eyes once again and looks at the girl near him, taking a deep breath before continuing, “After all of those attempts and failures, he wanted nothing more than to just give up on his project, thinking it was impossible to create such a thing. He decided to travel back to his home country, trusting it would make him feel better since he would see his family again after not seeing them for so long. So, he took all of his things from the lab, wanting nothing more than to just get rid of all of it, but he didn’t. He didn't dare to do it and he was compelled by something he didn’t know how to explain, he just knew he should keep everything. with him

“He went back home, locking all of his studies away before going after his family. He spent almost a year without going back to his project, ignoring it every time he went to his lab to work and saw the cabinet where all of his life work was, telling himself it wasn’t worth it. All of his will against his project worked until he read about a new study that came out, a study that would help his project, that could _f__inally _ help him create the living thing from something inanimate like he always wanted. After that study came out, he couldn’t stop himself, because he wanted nothing more than to just prove to everyone that he was right. So he spent weeks locked in his office, barely going home and seeing his family once again, completely immersed in the study and how it could help him. He got all of his things from the locked cabinet, making the necessary changes in it and writing notes on everything the study had to offer him.

“After a few months in that routine, arranging everything he could need, he decided to travel again, to somewhere he could begin his experiments and not have anyone that could stop him. He was pretty selfish at the time, leaving his spouse and his daughter, who had just had a baby, and his younger son without so much as a goodbye. At the time, he believed he was doing the right thing because if he succeeded in his new experiments, he could go back home as a changed man, someone his family could be proud of—even though, little did he know, that his family was already proud and wanted nothing more than to just have him around them.”

The girl stops writing and looks at her uncle, tilting her head in a very familiar way. “This story seems familiar but I don’t know why.”

Dean smiles at her. “Well, most scientists I know do that, sweetie. They think they’ll only be someone if they manage to prove their studies are right, so they let everything else aside, worrying only with their studies to prove to themselves and others that they are worth.”

“You were like that, Uncle?”

“I was, for a very long time, and I regret every second of it now that I’m old.”

She smiles, patting his knee while answering, “At least you’re here with us today, that’s what matters, right?”

Dean reaches for his niece’s arm and squeezes it. “I am, and I plan on enjoying every second of it now.” He cocks his head, scratching his head. “Where was I?”

“The scientist traveled to do his experiments.”

“Oh, yes. Well, he traveled to another country and got a place where he could be alone with his project and, hopefully, with his living thing once he was done. He spent quite some time just making sure everything was set and all of his notes were right, but, once he was certain he had everything ready, he didn’t waste any time to start the experiments. He had to use some body parts, stitching part by part, each being of a different person.” Mary makes an ‘eew’ sound and Dean laughs. “I know, pretty gross, but most of the things us scientists do are gross, sweetie. Anyway, at the time, he thought it was fine, that the living thing would come out as the most beautiful thing he ever saw and not something that could look like a monster. He spent months working on his experiment, wanting to do everything perfectly and not rush anything and risk getting something wrong.

“When he finished his experiment and the creature stood up all by itself, the scientist was the happiest he could ever remember being because he was right—it was possible to create a living thing from something inanimate. He was so proud of himself that he didn’t even think of the risks that the creature could bring. After he succeeded, he spent a few more months working on the creature, trying to make it look as human as possible—he tried to make its skin look less yellow-ish and more pink-ish, like a human, he fixed the problems the creature had with walking, adjusting the legs and the arms, getting them to be proportional for its size. 

“After four months, he thought he was finally finished, that he could finally show the world his life’s work and, after so long, go back to his family as a successful man, as a world renowned-scientist, someone they would be proud of. He decided to stay one more week to get everything done and to start to send announcements to the other scientists on the next day. He went to sleep on that day feeling happier than ever, happy with finally being able to prove he was right to everyone who doubted him. He woke up in the middle of that night with screams coming from the village near the place he was but he didn’t care much about them, knowing his creature would be there to protect him, so he just went back to sleep.

“When he woke up on the next morning, he couldn’t find the creature anywhere in the lab and he started to panic, afraid someone had entered and stole his creature, his love and pride, so he walked all around the house, calling for it, until he found it sitting outside, with his clothes covered in blood. The scientist thought it could’ve hurt itself during the night, so he ran to the creature, looking for any injuries it could have. He didn’t find any and his worry only grew. He asked the creature what happened and it said that some woman had tried to kill him when he went out during the night, so he killed her. The scientist didn’t know what to think of it, so he ran to the house again, scared of the monster he created, the one he spent years trying to bring to life, only to realize it was, truly, a monster as everyone said it would be.

“He started packing all of his things, already planning on leaving as soon as possible, not wanting to get near the creature ever again. As fast as he was, the monster was faster, getting to him before the scientist could even get his things in his suitcase. The monster didn’t want his master to leave him alone, so he asked him to make a female creature for it, so they could be together. The scientist, scared of what the creature could do to him if he denied, accepted it, saying he would start working on it before leaving. But the scientist didn’t keep his word, trying, instead, to find a way to kill the creature so humanity would be free from it, and no one else would die in its hands.

“That night, when the creature was asleep, the scientist got some clothes and fled the lab as fast as he could, going to his own house, to try and think of some way he could kill the creature. Nothing came to his mind on the way, his mind filled with fear and his veins filled with adrenaline. He only stopped running once he got outside his own house, seeing the light on in his own room and the silhouette of his husband there. The scientist entered his house, not paying attention to the loud thuds on the other side of the street, worried only on getting to his husband soon.”

Dean pauses, rubbing the back of his neck as he hears a quiet _ thud _ from downstairs. 

“What happened to the scientist?” Mary asks, eyes glued to Dean as she listens to his story, curiosity filling her hazel eyes. 

“Well, the monster made a deal with him. If the scientist promised to make a companion for him, someone he could spend his cursed life with, the monster and his new companion would leave the scientist and humanity alone.”

Mary frowns. “And the scientist made a companion? That sounds dangerous, Uncle Dean.”

Dean smiles gently, sitting up in his chair. “it was dangerous. The monster was so strong and nearly unkillable. But the scientist had a young family, and he didn’t want to put them in any more danger because of his stupid mistakes. He could only hope the monster truly agreed to the deal and wouldn’t attack once he had a companion.”

Mary’s frown deepens, so Dean brushes a thumb across her cheek. “Well, what happened, Uncle Dean? Was the monster lying? Was the scientist’s family safe? What about other people?”

Dean laughs softly, holding up a hand. “Whoa, one at a time.” He goes quiet for a moment, because, as far as he’s concerned, this is where the story ends. He doesn’t know if the monster is lying, he’s not sure if he’ll be attacked as soon as he finishes their companion. He has to believe that he won’t be, but that gets harder and harder the older he gets. And if he’s attacked… well, his family definitely won’t be safe then. The _ world _ won’t be safe then. Taking a deep breath, he decides to give her the best outcome he can hope for. No point in leaving the story unfinished for her, he figures.

“The monster wasn’t lying. He kept his word and the scientist made him a companion, one that could spend the rest of eternity with the monster. It was beautiful. As soon as the monster laid eyes on the finished companion, he was in love. He paid the scientist no mind, leaving almost immediately with the companion.”

“What about the scientist? Was his family okay?” Mary asks, sitting up and watching Dean with wide eyes. 

Dean smiles. “His family was safe. The scientist grew to be very old and eventually see the error of his ways. See, the scientist was after his discoveries for all the wrong reasons. He wanted immortality, no matter the cost, but he came to realize that he didn’t need that. The whole time, he had everything he needed at home. He should’ve been living his life and enjoying every moment of it instead of chasing some unattainable dream of immortality. He regretted it to his dying day. He missed a lot while he was conducting his experiments, things he’ll never be able to make up. But he spent the end of his life enjoying his family. He took his spouse out on delicious dinner dates, spend time with his sibling, he got time to enjoy his kids and even got to spend some time with his nieces and nephews and grandson. They all adored the scientist, no matter how much he knew he didn’t deserve their adoration.”

Mary frowns. “Yes, he did. He might’ve been selfish, but he was still their family. You always love your family.”

Dean chuckles. “Been listening to your father, have you? But you’re right, perhaps he did deserve their love. He certainly loved them right back.”

Mary nods her agreement, intently writing the ending of the story onto her paper. “What happened to the monster? Did it get a happy ever after with its companion?”

Dean tilts his head to the side. He hadn’t thought about that. “I’m not sure, but I’d like to think it did. I’d like to think it got to be as happy as the scientist was, near the end of his life.”

Mary barely stifles a yawn, flipping her notebook closed as her mother comes to collect her for bed. Dean gives her a small smile and a wave, watching her small figure retreat from the room. 

Once he sees most of the house lights flip off, he forces himself out of his chair and down to the basement, the area that’s been acting as his lab for the last few years. He’s been unable to replicate the process he’d used to create his monster, but he’s nearly complete with its companion and he has every intention of finishing it that night. He has no desire to live with this hanging over his head any longer. The faster he can complete its companion, the faster he can let this horrible creature leave his life and never return. He’ll finally be able to spend his remaining years with his husband and their families, enjoying the last years of his life without this monster stalking him around every corner, fear never leaving his veins. 

It takes an entire night of painstakingly slow work, but he finally finishes it just as dawn breaks over the horizon. 

It works out just like his story to Mary had, thankfully. The monster pays him no mind, enthralled by his new companion. The two set off into the woods behind Dean’s home and Dean watches them disappear into the trees. It’s bittersweet, but he’s glad to be rid of the dark cloud that’s been hanging over him for a long time. 

“Is it done?” Castiel’s voice comes from behind Dean, startling him in the early morning hours. Dean turns to look at him, a relieved smile on his face.

“It’s done. It’s gone. I think it’s going to keep its word. We’re free.”

Castiel smiles and holds his arms out. Dean immediately falls into his husband, clutching his worn t-shirt and letting Castiel’s comforting scent wash over him as he finally calms down after so many years scared. 

He’d hated telling Castiel everything, hated baring that shame and self-hatred to his husband, but Castiel was never anything but supportive. Dean still isn’t quite sure how he got so lucky and he’s still very sure that he doesn’t at all deserve Castiel or his love, but he’s not going to question it now. Especially now, when all of his problems have walked out the door and he’s got his golden years left to spend with his husband, enjoying their family. Castiel’s hand rubs soothing circles on Dean’s back, his breath warm and comforting against Dean’s temple. 

“I think this calls for a celebration,” Castiel says after a while, his fingers gently stroking through Dean’s hair.

“A celebration?” Dean murmurs, eyes fluttering closed as he enjoys his husband’s gentle touches. 

Castiel hums, leaning back and pressing a kiss to the tip of Dean’s nose. “A celebration,” he confirms with a smile, thumb brushing feather-light along Dean’s cheek. 

“What did you have in mind?” Dean asks softly, totally enraptured by how stunning his husband looks in this early morning light. It brings out the blue in his eyes and makes his smile that much warmer.

“Anything,” Castiel says with a grin, giving Dean a gentle squeeze. “We’re free to do anything we’d like now.”

Dean returns the grin. He likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as [ gii-heylittleangel ](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com) and you can also find [ Courtney ](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com). Come give us some love! ❤


End file.
